


Lost Time

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Lost Time

I pounded my fists on the dashboard and unleashed a full-throated scream of rage. My chest ached and my eyes were red and raw from the hours of on-and-off crying. The parking lot was empty; the only person who could hear my misery was sitting in the driver’s seat, quietly, his face set in a solemn mask.

“Christ, Tom,  _say_  something,” I sobbed.

He looked at me, startled to be acknowledged. “I don’t… I mean… what do you want me to say?”

I hid my face in my hands. “I just… I mean… I… I don’t know! Something!”

“You won’t like anything I have to say,” he replied softly.

I let out a bitter chuckle. “As if that’s ever stopped you before.”

“Addison, I’m not a complete asshole. You’re in pain. I’m not one to sit here and make it worse.”

“How could it  _possibly_  be worse?” I wailed. “I walked in on my boyfriend fucking my best friend! What on earth could make it  _worse_?”

He closed his eyes and I saw his Adam’s apple bob as he steeled himself. “I just… I knew, Addy.”

My sobs abruptly ceased as I stared at him, speechless.

He looked at me, blue eyes pleading. “I  _knew_. I told you. Don’t you remember?”

“ _When_?” I whispered.

“Two months ago,” he answered, his voice measured. “I told you he was catting around with Jenny, at least. I had no idea about Anna – ”

“My  _best fucking friend_ ,” I muttered morosely. “Well… former best fucking friend.”

His lips were set in a thin, hard line. “I just… I  _told_ you.”

Silence fell heavy around us in the car.

He was right. And I hated it.

“Well, now you can take all the satisfaction you want in saying you told me so,” I snapped.

“That’s not why I’m  _fucking_ saying it!” His blond curls bounced as he whipped his head towards me, his pale skin suddenly flushed with anger.

I shrank back slightly, unsure how to react to this sudden change of demeanor. He stared at me another beat, eyes blazing, before throwing the car into gear.

“I’m taking you home.”

“What? Tom, no, please – I’m sorry – ”

“Anthony was a  _scumbag_ , Addison,” he roared. “And I  _knew_  he was, and I  _told you_ he was, and you never fucking listened. You never  _listened_!” He punched the steering wheel as he swerved onto the main road.

“I never knew why you fucking  _cared_!” I suddenly screamed back. “I’d wanted  _you_ , Tom! I’d wanted you, and you said no! You  _rejected_ me, you said we should just be good friends, and then all of a sudden you got pissy when I started seeing Anthony. I didn’t know  _what_  the fuck to think!”

“I – just – ” His jaw worked soundlessly for a minute as we sped down the road.

“What, Tom?  _What?_ ”

“ _You were_   _mine_!”

The silence following that statement was truly deafening. In the dim glow of the streetlamps I watched as a mixture of humiliation and horror spread over his face, his jaw still open slightly and his breath coming in deep, trembling gasps.

I rubbed my temples, trying to make some sense of the absolute absurdity of this conversation. “Tom, stop. Pull over, please, before you get us fucking killed.”

He obeyed, silently, pulling into a small public park. He killed the engine, and suddenly we were thrown into almost total darkness.

I didn’t know what to say, so I said the first thing that came into my mind.

“Do you remember playing here as a kid?” I could see the silhouette of the playground against the dim moonlight.

His brow was furrowed as he nodded, his arms crossed over his chest like a protective shield.

“Do you remember when our mums thought we’d get married?”

“Please don’t.”

I looked over at him and caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down his cheek.

“Tom.”

“Addison.”

“ _Tell_  me.”

He shook his head.

“Why not?”

“Because this is  _hardly_ the time for – ”

“Oh, Christ, it’s always the timing with us,” I sighed, my voice breaking. “Or with  _you_ , anyway.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but I stepped out of the car and walked over to the swing set. I planted myself in one of the rubbery seats; the rusty metal squealed in protest but I kicked off from the ground and started swinging, slowly, letting the breeze flow through my hair. I closed my eyes and pumped my legs a little harder, willing myself higher. Images of the afternoon flashed through my mind – Anthony in bed with my best friend – Anna giving me a look that could only be described as cruelly triumphant – Anthony trying to run after me, his reddened, erect cock flopping ridiculously between his legs.

I had to stifle a giggle at the thought. Then, suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms give me a firm push, sending me flying even higher.

I squealed in delight.

“Higher, Addy?” Tom called from behind me.

“Yes please!”

He pushed me harder and I soared toward the starlit sky, laughing breathlessly.

After a few minutes his fingers wrapped around the chains and slowed me down, bringing me back to earth. I leaned back into his firm chest and he put his arms around me.

“I regretted it the moment I said it,” he said.

“Said what?”

“That I didn’t want you like that.” He rested his chin on the top of my head.

“You could’ve told me you changed your mind.”

“I thought I had hurt your feelings too much.”

I sighed. “Well, there’s no point in denying that.”

“I was an idiot,” he said. “I was having fun sleeping around. I didn’t think I wanted to be in any sort of relationship.”

“I was hoping I’d be the exception,” I confessed.

“I know,” he replied. “Like I said… I was an idiot. And then when you started seeing that prick… I felt physically ill. I can’t even explain it. I didn’t want to be tied down, but I didn’t want you with him. Or anyone else for that matter. Because you belonged with me. You were mine.”

“I was yours.” I rolled my eyes. “Even though I wasn’t.”

“It doesn’t make sense,” he agreed. “It was just… I didn’t understand the anger myself. Not at first, anyway. It took awhile for me to get there.”

“You could’ve been my first, Tom.” I felt a pang in my chest at the thought. “I waited, you know. I was hoping it’d be you.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I am.”

“It should’ve been you. I wish it had been you.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “I do, too. I’m sorry, Addy. I fucked up.”

We were quiet for a moment. Then, without thinking, the words escaped my lips – “How would you have done it?”

“How would I have – ? Oh! Right. Well, let’s see.” He rocked back and forth on his toes, making me swing the slightest bit. “I’ve never been with a virgin before. So… I would imagine… lots of foreplay. Lots of lube. I’d want you nice and ready for me.”

I smiled. “Okay.”

“Maybe some dirty talk? Do you like dirty talk?”

“I do…”

“Then definitely a bit of that… but I’d really want to know what  _you_ wanted. I know you’re no shrinking violet, so I’m sure you’d tell me.”

“Hmm…” I thought back to my  _actual_  first time, which left me feeling sore and used, and tried to replace it with the fantasy I’d had before then. “Well… I think I’d like to go down on you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I always had this idea that I’d like it, so I’d want to try it. Spoiler alert, by the way… I do.” I glanced up at him and gave him a wink; he grinned.

“Mmmm. Lovely. But I wouldn’t let you finish me off that way. I’d let you give it a try, but then I’d do what I had to do to get you off. Fingers or mouth, or both if necessary.”

“Sounds nice…” I pressed my thighs together as I imagined it, the heat blooming in my pelvis.

“Because if you orgasm first, before I actually… you know… then it’ll hurt less, I think. You’ll be more ready.”

“Right.”

“So I’d make you come first. And then I’d ask one more time if you were ready…”

“… and I would be…”

“… and I’d lay you down on your back, and I’d kiss you, and I’d enter you very slowly… I’d do my best not to make it hurt…”

“… I’d tell you if it did…” I was definitely wet now, my arousal seeping through my knickers.

“And then… well.” He blew a raspberry. “Goddamnit, Addy. I’m a total shithead.”

“I’m sorry. I just… I wanted to know.” Then I reached up, tentatively, and entwined my fingers with his. “But, I mean… do you… want to make up for lost time?”

He froze and all I heard was the gentle hum of the woods around us for a moment.

“Addison, you’re – I mean – you’re not thinking straight. You just got out of a relationship, a serious relationship, and he cheated on you with your best friend, you’re not in a place where you should be – ”

“Oh, for  _fuck’s sake_ , Tom!” I sprang up and whirled around to face him, the sensual calm of the last few minutes evaporating into thin air. “I’m a fully grown woman! I’m capable of making my own goddamn choices!”

“You were in love with him!”

“ _No I wasn’t!_ ”

He stared at me, dumbstruck. “You weren’t?”

“ _No_ , you bloody idiot! I liked him a lot, it was a pretty serious relationship, but I wasn’t there yet! I didn’t love him!”

“You slept with him!”

“You’ve slept with  _dozens_  of girls!” I spat back.

“Yeah, but you… you waited!”

“ _I wanted sex!_ ” I shouted, throwing my hands up in aggravation. “God! I was fucking horny, you dolt! You of all people should know that! We  _talked_ about it all the goddamn time!”

“But are you sure that you – ”

“Fucking hell, Tom.” My hands were clenched into tight fists. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you. But at this point I don’t even know what to think. I can’t tell if you want me or not. One minute you’re saying it’s not the right time, the next minute you’re saying I’m  _yours_ , I  _belong_  with you, and I swear to God if you don’t fucking make up your goddamn mind I’m going to take a good proper swing at that ridiculously gorgeous face of yours and – ”

I was silenced by his lips on mine in a forceful kiss that stole my breath away as I melted into his embrace. He pulled me tight to him, his arms wrapped around my waist in a way that suggested he would never let me go.

I moaned into his mouth. That kiss was a culmination of years of physical frustration, and I reveled in it. I caressed the back of his neck, lightly dragging my nails over the sensitive skin there, and I was rewarded with a little shiver and a nip on my lower lip. He lifted one hand up to cup my face as he continued kissing me, our tongues entangling as I thrust my hips forward slightly.

He pulled away, breathing heavily, his eyes shining in the moonlight. Then he grabbed my arm and forcefully led me back to his little hatchback.

He opened the back door, pulled a few levers, and the next thing I knew the back seat was transformed into an almost completely flat surface. He folded himself in and yanked me after him. I slammed the door shut and he was on me again, one hand entangled in my hair as he kissed me while the other reached down and squeezed my bum through my jeans.

I wasn’t about to let him take full control of the situation. I shifted my weight so that he flipped onto his back and I straddled him, grinding down onto the increasingly obvious bulge in his trousers. He closed his eyes as his breathing grew heavier, and I took the opportunity to slide down his body and undo his belt and zipper.

His eyes flew open as he felt my hand wrap around his cock and he covered his mouth with his hand, biting down. I smiled mischievously before giving his pink, bulbous head a lick, lapping up the salty fluid already appearing on his slit.

“Addison – I – I – ”

“I want to blow you, Tom,” I said, nuzzling his shaft affectionately. “Or would you rather I stop?”

“I – I – ”

I took this opportunity to give him a leisurely lick along the underside of his cock, and I heard him suck the air through his teeth at the sensation.

“Oh  _fuck yes_ , Addy, please,” he groaned, pushing himself up on his forearms so he could get a better view. I pulled his pants down further to get full access and then I wrapped my lips around him and pushed down as far as I could, while still keeping my eyes locked on his.

“ _Oh Christ_ ,” he whispered, his head falling backward.

I hollowed out my cheeks as I bobbed forward and back, relishing the slick, velvety hardness in my mouth. I could feel him growing harder against my tongue and I hummed around him. His face was a satisfyingly tense mask of physical desperation – his brow furrowed, his mouth hanging open, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead as he watched me.

He tentatively reached down and stroked my hair, and I pulled off him for a moment, letting my hand take over. “Do you want to fuck my mouth, Tom?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Do I… ?”

“Why don’t you fuck my mouth, Tom? I’d love to taste – ”

“ _No_ ,” he replied aggressively, suddenly grabbing beneath my arms and pulling me up so that I was lying next to him. “No, Addison. I’m not going to come in your mouth.”

He moved so that he was hovering over me, and he began to undo my jeans.

“I’ve waited too damn long for this…”

He slid them off my legs along with my knickers before pulling my knees apart. My wet pussy was now obscenely exposed to him as he kneeled between my legs.

“I’m going to come buried inside this little cunt of yours, the way it’s supposed to be.”

I felt a rush of arousal flood through me and I moaned involuntarily as he worked one long finger inside of me, using his thumb to press and circle my clit. I writhed in pleasure while his free hand pushed up my t-shirt to expose my bra.

“Now, show me those gorgeous titties,” he commanded, grinning wickedly. “I’ve been dying to see them for  _years_ …”

“That was your own damn fault,” I responded breathlessly as I began to massage my breasts through the lacy fabric of my bra.

“I’m making up for lost time,” he growled.

I undid the front clasp and let the cups fall away, and he dove forward, immediately pulling one stiff nipple into his mouth. I let out a squeak of surprise as he bit down just enough to send a jolt straight to my core; trying to regain some of my composure, I reached down and began pushing his pants off completely. He helped me, pushing the waistband down before kicking them off along with his shoes, and then he gave a little jump when I dug my nails into his tight, perfect ass.

“Good Lord, woman,” he chuckled.

“I fucking love your ass,” I said.

“I always thought you were kidding when you said that,” he murmured before going to work on my other breast, suckling and nipping. I arched my back and moved one hand to his front, fumbling to find his cock.

“Nope. Your ass is…  _incredible_ …” I stroked him and he gave a little grunt of pleasure, thrusting into my hand. His fingers were still buried inside of me, stroking and wiggling against my inner walls, and I gave a desperate moan of pleasure as he pressed his thumb against my clit.

“Are you going to come for me, Addy?” His mouth was now pressed against my ear, and his voice, dripping with sex, was almost enough to push me over the edge right then.

“I’m so close Tom, I’m so close, don’t stop, don’t… stop…”

“Come for me, Addison…  _Addy… come all around my fingers… let me feel you come, baby…_ ”

“Ah – ah! I –  _yes_  – ” I loosed a tortured cry as I came; my inner walls flexed and rippled around him, wracking my body with waves of ecstasy.

“That’s my girl… yes… oh Addison, you’re gorgeous when you come…” His lips were still pressed against my ear as my body twitched, and for a moment I let myself relax into the blissful release. He kissed me tenderly, just behind my ear, then on my cheek, then finally on my lips, one hand resting gently on my throat. The other was still deep inside of me, tracing leisurely patterns on my walls.

I reached down, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him out of me. I grunted at the loss of his touch but then I drew his fingers up to my lips and began sucking and licking my arousal off of him.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot,” he moaned.

I realized my other hand was still loosely gripping his cock, which was now hard as marble. I gave a satisfied smile as I tightened my fingers around him and pumped, moving him closer to my soaked pussy.

He covered my hand with his own and hesitated.

“Are you sure?”

I stared up at him in disbelief. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

“I just want to be certain – ”

I burst out laughing. “Christ Almighty, Tom, if you don’t fucking get inside me right now I really am going to –  _ohhhh…_ ”

The ease with which he slid his long, veiny cock inside of me is a sensation I’ll never forget. It was the first time I was wet enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable, despite the fact that he was considerably larger than my douche ex, whose name I couldn’t even recall at that moment.

“ _Ahhh, fuck_ ,” he whispered as he fully seated himself inside me. I could feel him shift his hips but I grabbed his torso and held him still for a moment.

“Just… wait.” I closed my eyes and flexed my pelvic floor muscles around him, wanting to memorize everything about this moment. My fingers ran down his firm, lean back, enjoying the heat and hardness of him. I opened my eyes and found him staring into them intensely, almost worshipfully, breathing hard as he strained to hold back. His damp curls clung to his forehead and his face was flushed.

“Addison…  _please_ …”

“Fuck me, Tom,” I whispered, and he complied, pulling back slowly before thrusting forward again, setting a steady rhythm. I let my head fall back in pleasure as he slid in and out of me, and I wrapped my legs around him, pulling him closer and feeling his muscles flex as he worked his hips. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, kissing and suckling and nuzzling as I moaned.

“Addison…  _fuck_ … you’re so tight… oh my God, I… I…” He was speeding up now and I already knew what he was trying to say.

I kissed his heated forehead. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.”

“I… no… I want… I can last… a bit… longer…”

“Tom, it’s okay…”

“ _Oh_ … I… I…  _shit…_  so tight… oh my  _God_ , Addy…”

I began to match his rhythm, pressing my hips into his and pulling him deeper with each stroke.

“Oh…  _oh…_ ”

“Fuck me, Tom, harder baby, come on…” I urged him. The car was rocking now, the windows fogging up as the scent of sex filled the interior.

“Oh,  _Addison_ ,” he cried out, snapping his hips forward and back at a frantic pace. I tightened my legs around him and squeezed him from inside.

“ _Come for me, Tom_ ,” I gasped.

“Oh my God, Addy!  _I… love… you… ah!_ ”His rhythm stuttered, his mouth dropping open and his eyes slamming shut as he let go and released into me, his cock twitching with each spurt. I felt the warmth spread through me as he gave one final cry of pleasure. Then he pitched forward, collapsing in a heap on my bare chest.

His words still echoing faintly in my brain, I caressed his hair and kissed his forehead, waiting for him to come back to me.

Finally he looked up, a silly grin of satisfaction on his face.

I smirked. “So. Did you come?”

He grabbed one of my nipples and tweaked it playfully while I squealed and giggled.

“Oh, Addison,” he murmured, kissing me. “We’re going to have  _so much fun_.”


End file.
